1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
Based on the development of metal organic chemical vapor deposition, molecular beam epitaxy, and the like of gallium nitride (GaN), red, green and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) that have high luminance and realize white light have been developed.
Such LEDs do not contain environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg), which is used in existing luminaires, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps and thus exhibit excellent eco-friendliness, long lifespan, and low power consumption and thus are replacing conventional light sources. A core competitive factor in such LEDs is to achieve high luminance using chips with high efficiency and high power output and packaging techniques.
To realize high luminance, it is important to increase light extraction efficiency. To increase light extraction efficiency, research into various methods using flip-chip structures, surface texturing, patterned sapphire substrates (PSSs), a photonic crystal technology, anti-reflection layer structures, and the like is underway.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of an existing light emitting device 10.
The light emitting device 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes first and second electrode pads 22 and 24, nine light emitting regions 40, and connection metals 30 electrically connecting adjacent ones of the nine light emitting regions 40. In this regard, distances between the adjacent ones of the nine light emitting regions 40 are identical. Research into various methods of increasing luminous efficacy of the light emitting device 10 having such a general structure is underway.
In particular, a sidewall of a light emitting structure (not shown) of each of the light emitting regions 40 may be inclined with respect to a substrate (not shown) in order to prevent disconnection of connection metals 30. In this regard, loss of the light emitting regions 40 cannot be avoided and thus there is a need to increase the area of the light emitting regions 40.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.